There is a need for a completely disposable commode wipe that can be used by persons who cannot reach all or part of their anus, anal orifice and adjacent buttock regions with customary toilet tissue papers after a bowel movement. A wide variety of persons have such limited mobility issues. The present invention solves this problem with a completely disposable tissue-based structure that extends the reach of the person's hands with a shallow V-shaped commode wipe.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,127,127 to Jarosinski discloses a unitary hand-held wipe comprising a sheet of absorbent paper having a primary wiping layer defining a flat generally rectangular surface large enough to fully cover the fingers of a hand of average size said sheet including an extended length portion folded on a main fold line to form an overlying layer substantially covering the primary wiping layer and sealing means forming spaced seams binding the primary layer and the overlying layer said seams extending generally perpendicular to the main fold line and defining between said seams finger-receiving pockets. Jaronski '127 does show a shallow V-shaped commode wipe with finger pockets and an outboard extension platform extending beyond the user's hand and fingers. Jarosinski explains: “In FIGS. 6 and 7, there is shown yet another embodiment of the invention in which the wipe comprises a substantially full hand-covering mitt 43. The single unitary sheet 44 used to form the mitt 43 includes a primary wiping layer 44 and an extended length portion 45 similar to those shown in the FIG. 1 embodiment. The extended length portion 45 fans laterally outwardly to provide an increased lateral width piece which is folded on a main fold line 46 to provide an overlying layer 47 substantially covering the primary wiping layer 44. The overlying layer 47 is gathered and attached to the primary layer 44 with five spaced seams 48 lying generally perpendicular to the main fold line 46 and forming with the bound layers four finger pockets 50. The construction show in FIGS. 3 and 4 could also be used to form the pockets and eliminate the outer seams, as previously described.” Jaronski '127 at Col. 4, lines 30-42.
U.S. Patent Application No. 2002/0026679 to Widlund discloses a cellulose wipe for cleaning the genital and anal region, having tunnel-shaped gripping members for insertion of at least one finger and at most three fingers into the tunnel-shaped gripping member. The Widlund '679 does not disclose a shallow V-shaped commode wipe wherein one leg of the V-shape is defined by the finger hole plate system and the other leg of the V-shape wipe extends outboard beyond the user's fingers.
Patent No. WO 2014022607A2 to Findlay et al. discloses a disposable cleaning paper such as paper towels or toilet paper in which the user inserts the hand or finger(s) into the sheet.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,698,773 to Sotelo discloses a holder for hygienic wipes and the like including a triangular-shaped base member that is suitably sized and shaped for securing a wiping sheet thereto and having a handle hingedly connected to the base member, enabling the user to angle the base member for optimal contact and comfort.
U.S. Patent Application No. 2009/0178222 to Flemister et al. discloses a personal flushable hygiene wipe comprising a fabric sheet 16 inches in length and having a fold along the length of the wipe which reduces its 6 inches in width to 3 inches in width, wherein the 3 inch width provides strength and wherein a hole at either end of the wipe pad attaches a 4 inch loop strap allowing hand or finger gripping which extends the reaching potential of its user.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,156,598 to McDowell discloses a cellulosic personal hygiene device comprising thumb holes and wherein the distal ends of the first and second end portions are folded back toward the center of the flexible strip and affixed to the respective end portions to form respective reinforced ends including being folded over the middle portion so as to completely conceal the first side after use but prior to disposal.